El secreto de Suigetsu
by TakaRULZ
Summary: A pocas semanas de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, Karin nota que Suigetsu esta siendo muy amable con ella y la pelirroja sabe que esto no es una casualidad. ¿Qué secreto esconderá Suigetsu detrás de esa amabilidad tan extraña?


Karin y Suigetsu siempre habían tenido una relación conflictiva. No eran enemigos jurados como los Uchiha y los Senju, sin embargo tampoco eran amigos. Desde el primer momento que Suigetsu interactuó con Karin, mostro su lado más grosero, insultándola e entrometiéndose en sus asuntos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Karin reusaba a aguantar las tonterías de su compañero, por lo que más de una vez lo golpeó violentamente, no sin antes lanzarle un buen puñado de insultos. Esto empeoraba cuando Sauske estaba en medio, Karin deseosa de ganarse el corazón de Sasuke trataba de pegarse lo más cerca posible del Uchiha, para coquetear con el y alagarlo, hasta que Suigetsu llegaba y metía su nariz en el asunto, con comentarios groseros y sarcásticos, solo para terminar siendo víctima de las palizas de Karin. Y así era su rutina diaria mientras eran parte de Hebi/Taka. Para bien o para mal esos días habían quedado atrás, ahora tres años después de la guerra el equipo que lideraba Sasuke había quedado semi-desarticulado, Sasuke había emprendido una misión a una tierra lejana y los demás habían regresado a trabajar con Orochimaru, pero en diferentes áreas. Suigetsu al ser el más bueno en combate físico se encargaba de ser el guardia de los experimentos más peligrosos de Orochimaru, incluyendo a su amigo Juugo quien debido a su inestabilidad mental necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara de forma permanente. Karin por su parte, se dedico de lleno al campo de la medicina y la investigación.

Karin solía pasar su tiempo en su laboratorio, tomando muestras y haciendo anotaciones desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta casi media noche. Había días en los que estaba tan ocupada que se le olvidaba prácticamente todo lo demás, incluyendo cocinar su propio almuerzo, por lo cual no era muy raro que Karin se hubiera hecho una adicta a la comida instantánea tras varios meses de investigaciones. Fue por esos días que ella también recibió la invitación de Sakura a su boda con Sasuke, noticia que le alegro por el hecho de que Sasuke al fin tuviera una persona que lo amara, aunque en el fondo Karin se sintiera algo triste de que ella no fuera esa persona. Fue un par de semanas antes de la boda de Sakura y Sasuke que Karin pudo ver algo sumamente extraño: cada vez que ella salía de su laboratorio para mostrar los resultados a Orochimaru, Juugo y Suigetsu la saludaban amablemente. Karin no se preocupaba por el hecho de que Juugo la saludara, ya que en general aquel gigantón pelirrojo solía ser todo un caballero con ella, pero el hecho de que Suigetsu le dijera cualquier otra palabra que no fuera ¨perra¨ o ¨cuatro ojos¨ era una anomalía digna de estudio. En un principio Karin trato de no preocuparse mucho, sin embargo forme pasaban los días el comportamiento de Suigetsu parecía volverse más raro. Ahora no solo le saludaba, también trataba de sacarle conversación y preguntarle de su día.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu día Karin? ¿Tu que crees que sirvan de comer en la boda de Sasuke? - Preguntaba Suigetsu sonriendo.

\- Ahora no puedo hablar, tengo trabajo que hacer esta tarde.-Contestaba Karin sin expresar ninguna emoción.

Cada día se el trato que le daba Suigetsu a Karin mejoraba, haciendo que Karin comenzara a preguntarse la razón de esto. Formulo toda clase de teorías para explicar su cambio de comportamiento: problemas de hormonas, búsqueda de aceptación, alta autoestima, baja autoestima etc. Hasta que llego a la teoría más convincente: Suigetsu Hozuki estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Por eso la molestaba tanto en su adolescencia, no quería lastimarla, solo llamar su atención. La sola idea de que Suigetsu estuviera enamorada de ella le parecía repulsiva, solo imaginar tener que aguantar a un novio de dentadura deforme, con un hedor a pescado semipermanente y cuya única obsesión en la vida fueran obtener más espadas hacían que Karin quisiera vomitar. Había noches en las que Karin se despertaba agitada y gritando por haber soñado que Suigetsu se le declaraba y ella aceptaba de buena gana e incluso había sueños en los que ella se casaba con Suigetsu y tenía muchos hijos con el. ¨Horribles bebés con cara de pez, seguro el idiota de Suigetsu ni siquiera gastría un centavo en comprarles pañales.¨ pensaba Karin espantada cada vez que despertaba de sus pesadillas. Pero Karin, como buena científica sabía que la correlación no implica causalidad, así que prefería dejar sus pensamientos para ella misma.

Sin embargo aquella noche de verano en que ella se dirigió a la cocina de la guarida para servirse un poco de café y galletas el comportamiento de Suigetsu llego a el límite.

Suigetsu estaba en la cocina preparando unos sabrosos okonomiyakis (la comida preferida de Karin), al ver que Karin llego apago la estufa y le ofreció uno.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, sabandija? –interrogó Karin a Suigetsu.

\- Nada, solo pensé que sería un buen momento para cocinar algo y de paso compartirte un poco.- contesto Suigetsu.

\- Llevas tres malditos meses sin llamarme ¨perra¨. Y ahora de la nada empiezas a tratarme como reina y me preparas comida.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame, perra. No sabía que no te gustaba la gente amable. ¿Ya estas contenta ahora? – contesto Suigetsu de forma sarcástica mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de tocino.

-Se bien tu secreto. Di la verdad.- el tono de Karin se volvía cada vez más brusco e impaciente.

-¿Y cuál es mi secreto?- pregunto Suigetsu intrigado.

\- ¡Tu me amas! –contestó Karin gritando de emoción-. Por eso siempre fuiste tan grosero conmigo cuando estábamos en Taka, solo querías llamar mi atención, aunque fuera de forma desesperada y agresiva.- dijo Karin sintiéndose como si fuera un detective que acababa de resolver un caso imposible- Tu querías separarme de Sasuke para que fuera tuya y dejara a ese idiota con pelos de pato, tu en el fondo sabías que Sasuke no me amaba y que su corazón estaba lleno de ira.-al decir esto Karin casi llora al recordar como Sasuke estuvo a punto de matarla- Pero ya que maduraste has entendido que atraes más moscas con miel que con vinagre y ahora que Sasuke esta a punto de casarse con Sakura tu tratas de conquistarme a toda costa para evitar que caiga en la depresión de perder al amor platónico de mi vida. Y te lo agradezco pero ahora no es el momento, tengo muchos proyectos que acabar y soy una mujer fuerte, no me volveré loca por no tener a un hombre a mi lado.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas frases ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, hasta que Suigetsu reventó en una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Karin muy confundida.

-¡Tu teoría!- contesto Suigetsu haciendo esfuerzo por no reir.- No quiero ofender pero… ¡Es completamente ridícula!

Al oír esto una parte de Karin se tranquilizo un poco y otra sintió una ira irracional al saber que su teoría era falsa. Sin embargo aun había cabos sueltos por allí.

-Entonces, si yo no te gustaba ¿Por qué me molestabas cada vez que me acercaba a Sasuke?- interrogo la pelirroja extrañada.

-Karin, te voy a confesar mi secreto… -dijo Suigetsu mientras masticaba otro pedazo de okonomiyaki- Te molestaba porque estaba enamorado, pero no de ti.

-¿Entonces de quien estabas enamorado?

Suigetsu se trago el onokomiyaki de golpe poniendo una expresión extrañada.

-¿Cómo de que de quien estaba enamorado? ¡Estaba enamorado de Sasuke! –respondió Suigetsu con un tono cínico.

\- Entonces… ¿Te gustan los hombres?-pregunto Karin algo apenada.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que sí Karin ¿Acaso pensabas que Sasuke era mujer?-bromeo Suigetsu-.

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que a ti te gustaran… pues ya sabes. –exclamo Karin francamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Y qué diablos esperabas? ¿Qué fuera a todos lados con un letrero de neón arcoíris que dijera ¨¡Hola soy Suigetsu Hozuki, me gustan los hombres y quiero tener sexo con Sasuke! ¡Yey!¨ –dijo Suigetsu en un tono irónico- Existe algo llamado privacidad y discreción, no te hubiera hecho mal haberla usado hace un par de años cuando estabas enamorada de Sasuki.

Karin se quedo pausada por un largo rato. Le parecía extraño que de la nada el temible Suigetsu ¨la rencarnación del demonio¨ Hozuki le confesara algo tan personal de esa forma. Y más aun por la extrema confianza que parecía depositar Suigetsu en ella.

-¿Y por qué te gustaba Sauske? -preguntó Karin sintiéndose algo de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que porque? –exclamo Suigetsu- ¡Por que el tipo era jodidamente genial! Era fuerte, inteligente, hábil para el combate, misterioso, sexi y todas esas idioteces que atraen a los adolecentes estúpidos. También ayudo el hecho de que Sasuke fuera quien me rescato del horrible encierro en el que me tenía Orochimaru desde hacía dos años y el hecho de que quisiera que yo fuera parte de su equipo. Pensar que el mismo hombre que ¨mato¨ a Orochimaru me quisiera a su lado era de locos. Suena raro pero Sasuke me hacía sentir especial y en parte le tenía algo de lastima por todo eso de su hermano genocida psicópata, por eso todo el tiempo hacia lo posible para demostrarle a Sasuke que yo era capaz de matar a cualquier ser que se me cruzara con tal de que nuestra misión como equipo funcionara. Cuando podía trataba de pegarme a Sasuke para ver si reaccionaba conmigo pero, como notaras no hizo ningún efecto. Aunque por otro lado agradezco que el y yo nunca hubiéramos tenido ninguna relación, si hubiera sido mi novio seguramente nuestra relación hubiera terminado peor que el clan Kaguya cuando atacó Kirigakue.

Karin se sintió rara tras la confesión de Suigetsu, parecía una de sus bromas de mal gusto, pero tras analizar lo que el peliblanco le había dicho ella pudo comprobar que las palabras de Suigetsu eran verdaderas. Pero aún podía ver algunos cabos sueltos.

\- Entonces, si tu me molestabas porque querías a Sasuke para ti solo ¿Por qué no molestabas también a Sakura y a las demás chicas que lo perseguían? – preguntó Karin mientras agarraba un pedazo de okonomiyaki del sartén.

\- Ellas eran algo diferentes a ti, en primera, antes de la guerra no las conocía físicamente y en segunda yo no las envidiaba a ellas. A ti si. –el tono de voz de la respuesta de Suigetsu parecía algo melancolica- Cuando Sasuke me saco de la pecera de Orochimaru yo creía que era la única persona de su universo y que en cualquier momento lo iba a poder conquistar y que viviríamos la vida juntos por allí viajando por el mundo, acabando con la escoria del mundo shinobi y recolectando espadas milenarias. Pensé que yo era lo mejor que Sasuke había encontrado y que no tenía rival, pero en eso llegaste tu y me mostraste lo contrario. Tu tenías todo lo que a mi me faltaba, eras hábil, inteligente, trabajadora, sensual y tu podías…-Suigetsu se detuvo en seco mientras bajaba la mirada-.

\- ¿Podía qué? –interrogó Karin preocupada.

\- Podías darle hijos. Eso era mucha competencia, sabía que lo que más le importaba a Sasuke era restablecer su clan. Tu eras la candidata perfecta, tu genética, tus habilidades… hubieran sido de mucha utilidad para reestablecer el clan Uchiha. Tenía mucha envidia de ti y de todo lo que podías hacer con Sasuke. No es como si yo quisiera ser mujer, pero me encabronaba que Sasuke no se fijara en mi solo porque yo tenía salchicha en vez de dona. Tu podías decirle todo lo que sentías por el y nadie te iba a juzgar ni a tratar como una loca. En cambio si yo decía algo de lo que yo sentía, mi reputación se iría al caño. La gente se burlaría y comenzaría a pensar que no soy lo suficientemente hombre, que soy un cobarde, un inútil, un desperdicio humano, un… marica… -Suigetsu parecía sentirse apenado al confesar eso- Yo quería ser uno de los shinobis más poderosos de mi aldea. Si alguien sabía que era gay lo mas probable es que lo usaran en mi contra, me crearía toda clase de enemigos y tu sabes… no podía mostrar debilidad, no de esa manera. Yo quería que me reconocieran como la rencarnación del demonio y que la gente tuviera miedo al oír mi nombre, pero también quería que Sasuke me amara y poder estar con el siempre. Sabía que no podía lograr ambas cosas así que trate de olvidar a Sasuke, pero verte tan enamorada y feliz cada vez que veías a Sasuke, me daba tanta envidia, no podía aguantar que tu tuvieras algo que yo no y por eso cada vez que los veía juntos trataba de cortar su maldita relación y hacerte sentir aunque fuera por unos instantes toda esa ira que sentía por dentro. Luego pues ya sabes lo que paso… se armó la guerra, Sasuke regreso a su aldea, conoció a la frentona esa y pues ni para que te digo si tu ya sabes. Al final ni tu ni yo nos quedamos con Sasuke.

Cuando Suigetsu termino de hablar Karin ya se había comido todo el okonomiyaki que había y Suigetsu solo miraba al piso de forma melancólica. Karin no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por Suigetsu, nunca hubiera pensado que bajo aquella fachada intimidante y despreocupada, Suigetsu tuviera tantos sentimientos reprimidos y sueños frustrados. En cierta forma Suigetsu se parecía a ella. Karin no tenía idea que decir al respecto por lo que se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

\- Lo siento mucho lamento haberte puesto incomodo, no sabía… en serio no tenía idea de todo esto… de haber sabido… -a Karin le costaba expresarse, se sentía muy confundida para continuar.

Suigetsu volteo a ver a Karin y le contesto:

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila Karin, la vida sigue. Pasan cosas malas, cometes un par de errores, algún idiota te jode la vida, pero al final todo se arregla de algún modo. No me gusta hablar mucho de esa clase de cosas pero tu eres como una hermana para mi y te tengo confianza. Tu, Juugo y Sasuke son como mis hermanos y se que aunque a veces ustedes actúen como una bola de imbéciles en el fondo los quiero mucho y confió en ustedes. Y se que ustedes confían en mi. ¿No es así?

Karin sonrió. Suigetsu tenía razón, el equipo Taka en el fondo era una pequeña familia.

\- Oye Suigetsu ¿Tu crees que sirvan helado de postre en la boda de Sasuke? – pregunto Karin tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Mas les vale, sino juro por mi clan y por mi patria que decapitare a Sasuki y la señorita frentona por andar sirviendo porquerías en vez de postre. Y que no se les ocurra servir pollo frito ni guiso de espinacas ¡uhg! Sigo sin entender como es posible que la gente page por comer esas cochinadas.

Karin no pudo evitar reírse de semejante ocurrencia. ¿Por qué no se habían llevado bien antes?

Este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí. Por lo general me gusta el SuiKa pero en este fanfic quería hacer algo un poquito distinto. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, cualquier critica o comentario es bienvenido.

:)


End file.
